Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 5
Predecessor: Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 4 Sequel: Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 6 Synopsis Elsewhere, Gowasu learn of Goku Black's trial. The Guide correctly deduces that it will decide whether Goku Black will live to be reincarnated or die in vain right now in hell, much to Gowasu's shock. He is then summoned to the trial as witnesses. Inside of his cell, Goku Black asks the guards what is he doing here. They refuse to tell him however, with one of them telling him to learn his place, even calling him a "monster." Goku Black accepts such a name but wonders whether they are so afraid of him that they have to keep him chained up in an underground cell. He then remembers the Mysterious Warrior and ponders about their whereabouts. At that moment, The Guide appears to get him out of the cell and lead him to the place of his trial. On the way there, Goku Black finds himself inside of a hellish courtroom. King Yemma informs Goku Black that he will be the one leading the trial which will decide his fate. He then states that concealing Eren's existence has proven to be impossible and therefore, they have to make a public statement in order to avoid inside conflicts. Gowasu then presents his proposal, which is Goku Black's immediate execution. As Gowasu tells Goku Black to reveal any information he may have, a person next to him, Rumshi, exclaims that there is no need for that as Eren should be executed right now. Afterward, The Mysterious Warrior states that they could use Goku Black as an God of Destruction of Hell and the Demon Realm in order to use his power to keep the Prisoners detained before he is reincarnated. However, Pikkon asks for proof that prisoners will wait while they seal the gates of hell and says that the merchant orgs speak only in regards to their owns secret plans. Gowasu speaks up one more time, angered to see that they want to touch "the gift from God of Destruction." Rumshi says that it is due to people like him that it took so long to rebuild universe 10, with Gowasu stating that these people have a lot of power and support. As the argument between Gowasu and the merchant org continues, King Yemma quiets them down and asks Goku Black whether he wants to serve as a soldier of mankind, with Goku Black confirming that since he has nothing better to do. However, Rumshi notes that according to the report of Gowasu, after turning into a Deity Dictator, Goku Black attempted to destroy Universe 10. Gowasu is then asked to confirm this, which he does after short hesitation, shocking Goku Black. He then, however, states that Zamasu has saved his life one time in his original form. Rumshi then argues against these facts and reveals that at an early age, 3 different Zamasu's tried to kill three different Gowasu's which 2 were successful at. Causing a commotion in the courtroom with this statement, Rumshi then questions whether it is fine to entrust the fate of mankind to such a person. As demons in the room become afraid of the situation to the point when they also question whether Goku Black is human, Goku Black attempts to defend himself and accuses them of making up statements that fit them. Even though he is not sure if it the right thing to speak his mind at the moment, Goku Black continues and states that they have not even see a Human with their own eyes as they are not one and Humans due nothing but sulle violence which causes corruption. He then tells them that if they are cowards who do not want to extinct the mortals for their sin, they should at least let him be the one to do it. At that moment, Rumshi orders the soldier next to him to point his gun at Goku Black, but before anything happens, Goku Black finds himself being brutally kicked by Pikkon. Pikkon then continues beating him up, even knocking out a tooth, all much to The Mysterious Warrior's infuriation. Pikkon then states that pain is the best lesson. Gowasu tries to stop him in fear that Goku Black may transform into SSJ Rosé. Pikkon, however, replies that he is the only one capable of stopping Black and asks them whether they would be able to kill him. The Mysterious Warrior then raises his hand and proposes that they take Goku Black with them on an upcoming mission, with the result of the mission deciding whether Black is a friend or a foe of humanity. King Yemma accepts this and concludes the trial. (King Yemma then restores all of Black's powers accept immortality) Later, The Guide is seen tending to Black's wounds, asking him whether it hurts. The Mysterious Warrior apologizes, saying that his pain was necessary for their plan as it was the factor that helped in Yemma's decision. She tells Black that he is looking forward to working with him. Pikkon then sits down next to Black and asks him if he hates him, but Black says that he understands why it was necessary. The Guide, however, states that Pikkon took it a little too far as Black lost his tooth. He is then mystified, however, as .he claims that the tooth regenerated. Chronology Takes place after issue 1 but before issue 2 as it Goku Black's second court trial in a flashback Goku Black is having as of the end of Issue 4 Category:Fan series